Even if the World was against You
by soundshorizon
Summary: "I will protect you!" Boomer just wanted to have a normal life, with normal friends, and a normal girlfriend. What he didn't want was his girlfriend, Bubbles, to suddenly be the enemy of the world. Blues.


Hello! I know I just started my other story, but I couldn't help but want to write this one! This one will be updated more frequently, because I just like it alot! I will go between Boomer's and Bubble's POV. [ Not 1st person but you get me! ]

This is mainly BLUES! But there will be mentions of Reds and Greens throughout the story! 

I plan to make this pretty long! Most chapters will be longer than this, because this is only the prologue!

Thank you for reading this!

I will talk more after this. I do not own anything BTW!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

+ Prologue +

.

Boomer doesn't really remember his childhood, because he was raised by a single father who was struggling just putting food on the table.

Boomer, if asked, would always say he didn't know who his mother was.

Even if he saw her face every night on the news with the words Wanted right in front of her picture, letting the whole world to see.

His mother was chosen, and as a result she left his brothers and their father. She said nothing to them, nor to his father, all she did was pack up and leave the house. To this day he hasn't heard from her, but from the news, it seems she's been captured, and he couldn't help but feel happy. He didn't have a close connection to her, and because of that he held no strong emotions over her being captured, unlike his brothers who were… attached.

Either way, he knew one thing for sure: It was her fault for disobeying the government, it's her fault for being chosen, and it was her fault for leaving them.

She didn't deserve his sympathy, not that she even needed it.

Being chosen by the government, that meant you've done something so horrific that everyone was against you, and you had bounty hunters chasing you left and right. Yes, there were people that said they were against it, but Boomer knew they were lying- because they would join along with bullying the victim, trying to capture them, and whatnot. After all, the reward was so much money, enough to buy your own island.

Logically speaking, who wouldn't want that much money? Yeah, exactly.

But now that his mother was caught, there had to be a new chosen one. That's how it worked in their world, and no one made an effort to change it. Every time the chosen one got captured, the government will look for the next biggest threat, and then once they find them, they will announce it to the whole country. There, it will spread to the other countries, and just become a whole game of cat and mouse. The chosen one being the mouse that is.

That's why he told himself, if he met the chosen one, he would either capture them, or leave. Never, ever, would he be friends with them.. He didn't want anything to do with a criminal, nothing.

He didn't want his life to be ruined, because he was already happy with it. His family was doing alright, no debts or anything, and they all had jobs. He and his brothers with their part-times, and his father working with that one scientist, Professor Utonium.

Besides that, his school life was pretty great. He had average grades, doing much better than his brother Butch, but not as amazing as Brick. He also had a decent amount of friends, being considered popular at this school and possibly around town, if he went out more often like his brothers.

Not only that, but he also had a...

"Hey, hoooney!"

A blonde girl ran up to the boy, her pigtails bouncing with every step she took. "Honeeey!" She called out again, her mouth forming a pout as she stopped right in front of him. "Geez, did you forget about our date today!?"

He shook his head and let out a nervous laugh. "Bubbles, I would never do that… I was just on my way over there." He put on one of his best smiles, but it didn't seem to make her pout disappear. "Liar! Liar! Just admit you forgoot!" Bubbles put her hands on her hips, making it obvious she was already mad at him.

"Bubbles… I'm sorry. Here, I'll make this date even better, okay?" He slung his arm over her shoulder and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Come on, lets go."

She giggled and snuggled closer to him, "You sure know how to please me, Boomer." She whispered, letting him lead her to his car.

He opened the door for her first, letting her climb on the passenger seat, then he went over to this side. After a few minutes of starting the car, he drove out of his driveway and into the streets. "Where do you wanna go?" He asked his partner, turning to look at her for a few seconds.

"Mmm… Wherever! I want to be with you wherever I go!" She said softly, leaning back on her seat and looking out the window. His only response was a laugh, and he made a turn, "To the beach it is! That's fine, right?" She nodded slowly.

For a moment, he felt like she was acting stranger than usual.

Usually she'd be excited just for going on a date, but now she just seemed moody? Was it because he forgot. Ugh, whatever, he knew she'd get over it once they arrive at their destination. It was a thing that usually happened to people, like his brothers or his friends.

Which it did, because when they reached the beach she seemed much happier, all smiling and giggling like usual. Holding his hand and leading him towards the ice cream stand. They each bought their own ice cream, and then proceeded to just walk around the beach, because hey, there weren't that many people, and it was a nice.. cool day.

"Hey honey…" Bubbles began speaking, turning to face him, "If anything happens to me, will you protect me?" The question itself caught him off guard and all he could do was look at her with a worried expression. They stopped walking and only stared at each other for a while. "Because I love strong men!" She added, as if to reassure him that nothing was wrong. He bit lip and cracked a smile.

"Of course…" He leaned in forward, kissing her lips softly. "Even if the world turns against you, I will be there to protect you." Bubbled wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in close, capturing his lips in another kiss. It lasted longer than the peck, as they both pulled away and Bubbles hugged him close. "Hey, hey Boomer… lets go to my house, yeah?"

"Huh? You didn't like the date?" He looked at her with a worried expression, "If you want I can take you other places! I don't want you to be upset…"

"No silly! Just.. geez, read the mood!" She sighed, tugging at his arm, "I want to enjoy this further!" He only stared at her in confusion. "Ugh! You're hopeless Boomer! Let me rephrase that… My dad and sisters aren't home today… we should go to my place!"

"B-...Bubbles! That's..!" His face turned red as he finally understood what she meant. It wasn't their first time, but the fact that she wanted to do it… now was well… really bold! Usually he was the one that would suggest it, and after some coaxing, she'd agree to it.

"Hehe! Come one, honey!" Boomer's face only got redder as his girlfriend grabbed his hand, winking at him as she dragged him along. "That's so-" "Shh!"

* * *

><p>"And then she was like, nuh uh!"<p>

Boomer rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time, watching his brother mock the girl talking. "Butch, stop." He heard Brick say to the mentioned brother, and said brother only stuck out his middle finger. The brothers began arguing and all Boomer did was watch, laughing at every comment Butch would make, and making an 'ooo!' sound at every response Brick would make. It was entertaining enough, until the teacher walked in.

"Everyone please sit down, I heard that the news will tell us who the Chosen one will be!" She clapped her hands together. "I will be right back with the T.V." And with that she walked out the classroom.

Everyone quieted down and sat down on their seats. Boomer sat down at the back of the class, right next to Blossom, Bubble's sister. They never really talked that much, mainly it was small talk or Blossom threatening him… He didn't like her that much, because she seemed such a snob to him.

"I don't see the point in this." Blossom mumbled. Ah, right… that's another reason Boomer didn't like her. She was your typical "goody goody" believe everyone deserved a second chance, and she probably had a crush on his brother, which he found downright gross. Seriously, Blossom just got under his nerves, and he secretly hoped she was the Chosen one.

"Makes the government feel safe, heh." Buttercup, Bubble's other sister, spoke up. She sat right in front of Blossom, and they often talked during class. He didn't mind her at first, but she was just so violent with him, and way overprotective of Bubbles. For some reason, Butch likes her. Overall, Boomer found her annoying and kinda wished Bubbles wasn't so attached to her sisters. She did depend of them way too much.

Okay he should stop, he's acting like a bad boyfriend.

"I suppose that's true…" They continued their conversation even as the teacher brought a T.V. into the classroom and turned it to the news station.

"**Well today is a sunny day! Only around.. 85 degrees out…"**

"Hey Boomer, do you think anyone in this school will be the Chosen one?"

His friend Mitch asked him, since he sat in front of him. It didn't matter to him, but he couldn't just say that to Mitch, so all he did was make a face and go, "Maybe? I don't think anyone in this school has caused a lot of trouble… If It were to happen then..." He smiled, "... I know Butch would be chosen!"

"Hey, I heard you ass!" Butch turned around, shouting from the front of the class. Boomer responded by sticking out his tongue.

"**And now to our top story."**

As those words were said, everyone turned back to the T.V, because as much as they denied not caring, they were interested. It wasn't everyday that you saw who will be the Chosen one, as they would go missing for weeks, years, decades… like his mother.

The news reporter read their notes, then looked up at the screen.

"**An American School Girl who lives in Townsville has been chosen because of the threat she imposes on our society."**

Murmurs surrounded the classroom as the reporter stopped speaking and began talking the other reporter. Words of "I bet it's Princess!" were exchanged, and others saying "Nah I bet it Berserk" were also exchange. Either way, all the female students were on the edge of their seats… except, Bubbles. She seemed content as ever. Taking the chance, Bubbles got out of her seat and walked over to her sister.

"Hey Blossom, wanna switch seats real quickly?"

"Why?"

"Because I wanna talk to Boomer! Plus… I sit next to Briiiick, so there you go!"

"Yeah, sit with your cruuush!" Buttercup chimed in, grinning as Blossom flushed and looked away bashfully.

"..Fine." The redhead mumbled, standing up and taking her sister's seat.

Bubbles grinned and plopped down on the seat, turning to face her boyfriend and tapping him on the arm.

"Hey, hey Boomer!" Bubbles whispered to him, "Can you tell me again that you would protect me even if the world was against me? Pleeease!" Boomer made a face and waved his hand dismissively. "What's this about? Just go back to listening the news, Bubbles." She frowned and grabbed his arm, pulling it. "Honey, don't be all shy! Come oooon just tell me!" She whined. Boomer shook his head, "No! Look, they're going to tell us and I know you're super interested in that stuff!"

"Hoooney, come on!"

"No! I'm not going to say it!

Finally a bell was heard within the T.V. and the news anchor showed up. He looked up at the camera and cleared his throat, and his words came out clear as day.

"**We will now declare war on Bubbles Utonium."**

A picture of Bubbles was then put up, with the words WANTED right in front of it.

Boomer swore to himself he would never get himself involved with the Chosen one. Yet here he was, dating her, as she playfully tugs his arm asking him to repeat those dreaded words. All he wanted was a normal life, and yet it came crashing down on him.

"**Please capture her."**

.

* * *

><p><span>Thank you for reading!<span>

If you have any questions, please ask! You can also suggest some people that will be chasing after Bubbles, since I do plan to write fight scenes and all!

I also want to ask, should I have Blossom and Buttercup join Bubbles? Or just cheer her on in the sidelines? 


End file.
